


Magic

by 127s



Series: resonance prompts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, jaewooers where are you, just pure fluff, they are so soft, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127s/pseuds/127s
Summary: "I thought about it a lot as a kid, magic— I really wanted to find out how to do it, or come across it somehow, something like that. I sort of thought growing up, I'd just wake up with magical powers one day or something.""Well, maybe you still will." Jaehyun half-teases, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth again."Or," Jungwoo drags out. "Maybe I already did. Finding you and all?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: resonance prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993867
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Magic

The earliest sunlight welcomes itself through the small slip of the dark curtains. There's a comfortable warmth, one long-settled in the room and lingering from the late spring night earlier. Jaehyun still keeps the covers over them, he knows Jungwoo gets cold easily this time of year.

Jungwoo makes a sleepy noise, it's half of a hum and half of a noise of complaint. The sun always finds his eyes, wakes him with ease. He can't bring himself to open them at first, and rather just squints. He shifts, turns to the side. It's an instinctive movement, finding Jaehyun and moving against the older. He's a heavier sleepier than himself, yet Jungwoo still finds himself cautious to wake him.

He exhales, like the movement was an effort, and welcomes himself into the waiting embrace of Jaehyun's, finding place in burying his face at his neck. He feels at home there, safe.

There's a few moments where they just stay like that, unmoving and quiet, before Jungwoo feels the other move ever so slightly.

"Mm, you're awake already?"

Jungwoo doesn't know how Jaehyun always knows so easily.

He just hums in response, and feels arms tighten around him. Silence lingers, but just like everything else with Jaehyun, it's welcomed and comfortable.

Minutes pass, but Jungwoo isn't sure how many. He brings himself to move from the comfort of being against Jaehyun, and leans back just enough to get a view of the other.

He sees the hint of dimples at Jaehyun's cheeks, the lazy, tired smile of his lover. "Morning." There's that half-awake, husky voice of the morning that he loves too.

The smile finds itself at Jungwoo's expression too. It always does, Jaehyun's smiles are as infectious as his laughs, even on the darkest of days. "Morning," He echoes. "Did you sleep okay?"

Jaehyun gives a half nod. "Of course," The older answers, instinctive fingers finding themselves in Jungwoo's hair. It's somewhat of a mess from the night of sleep, but it's always soft between Jaehyun's fingers. "Dream about anything?"

Jungwoo gives a thoughtful hum. His gaze wanders to the ceiling, thinking. "Don't think so." The blonde says, a slight yawn following his words.

"You look beautiful."

Jungwoo gives a giggle, a bright smile lingering afterwards. "I just woke up." He points out, and Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, lifting himself to rest his weight on his elbow, giving himself a better view of the other.

Jaehyun is always like this, always spoiling him with compliments out of nowhere, and Jungwoo loves every one of them.

"So? Point still stands."

"You're lame."

It's Jaehyun's turn to laugh. This time, his fingers find Jungwoo's jaw, and in a gentle gesture, he urges the younger to tilt his head in Jaehyun's direction. Jungwoo does so, letting their eyes meet. There's a few seconds where they stay like that, before Jaehyun is leaning down, connecting their lips in a delicate kiss, as if the other is made of glass. Jungwoo thinks those type of kisses are his favorite.

Jaehyun settles back down after that, and Jungwoo gives a little exhale. Though the kisses are so small and gentle, they always leave him with a nagging breathlessness, Jaehyun always does.

Both just look to the ceiling for a while. Jungwoo lets his fingertips find Jaehyun's arm, trail up and down with a ghostly tenderness.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Hmm? Magic?"

"Yeah."

"Like Harry Potter?"

Jungwoo giggles again, and slowly pulls himself up into a sitting position, letting the sheet that had loosely been over him fold into a pile at his lap. "Maybe? I don't know. Just magic."

"Not really," Jaehyun shrugs, bringing his fingers through his hair. "Why do you ask?" His gaze fixates on Jungwoo in the way it usually does, like nothing else in the world matters.

"Just came to mind," Jungwoo responds in a thoughtful tone, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "I thought about it a lot as a kid, magic— I really wanted to find out how to do it, or come across it somehow, something like that. I sort of thought growing up, I'd just wake up with magical powers one day or something."

"Well, maybe you still will." Jaehyun half-teases, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth again.

"Or," Jungwoo drags out. "Maybe I already did. Finding you and all?"

"What, like you used a love potion on me or something?" Jaehyun grins now, sitting up to poke at Jungwoo's side.

"Shut up." Jungwoo laughs, hands immediately moving to defend himself from being poked again, and giving a gentle shove to move Jaehyun's hand away. "No, like— maybe it's just magical being with you. Just feels too good to be something... normal. Almost like it's magic."

"And you were saying I was the lame one?" The older continues to tease.

"You are!" Jungwoo whines, a playful pout at his lips.

"Mm, sure," Jaehyun answers, leaning in to kiss the pout away, lingering moments longer than the earlier kiss. "I love you, you know."

Jungwoo feels like he could melt at the words. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!! first of all, i am generally an angst writer, not fluff in the slightest, so i'm sorry if this is horrible :,( but jaewoo!! them!! second of all, this is my first work for the 31 days of resonance prompts found [here!!](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1309501618619060224?s=20) yes, i'm starting a month late because i only recently found out of it, oops. i'm not sure if i'll be able to write something for every prompt and every day but i'll try my best!! <3


End file.
